My Mother always told me
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: <html><head></head>Sometime it's better to always remember what your mother and father taught you at a young age, because you never know who you will run into. Sorry I have no beta... so the grammar might suck a little but if anyone would like to help just note me...</html>
1. Chapter 1

This story will be broken into three parts.

Title: Part one My mother always told me...

Song used: Candy from a stranger...

Characters: Ciel Phantomhive. Elizabeth Middleford. (Not as a couple)

Summary: Sometime it's better to always remember what your mother and father taught you at a young age, because you never know who you will run into.

Warning: No beta, sorry... if the grammar really crappy... I do not own the characters in use nor do I own the song... The characters will be OOC.

Midsummer day their mother spread the blanket out near the river bed, as their children played..

"It's my turn to pick our game!" The golden haired girl squeal out hugging him. "Let's play... TEA PARTY!" She beamed with joy running off toward her mother.

For him this game was easy to play. You just act like a grown-up, talk like one and dress up like one too. Simple rules to keep her happy...

"Mother, may I wear your hat and necklace, please?" he giggle out trying to her sinister ways...

"Of course my dear." the fearsome huntress gave in to her daughter request.

"Auntie, may I borrow your hat and parasol too, please?" It should have been a dead give away she was up to something but both women were to busy talking among themselves to see the signs...

Tanaka finish setting up the table in the garden for the children game, as the young girl drag the helpless young boy off. "This is going to be so much fun Ciel!"

Maybe if Ciel was a little older, then maybe he could of seen the signs of his certain doom but he was only eight...

"Now we have to dress the part! Here I'll help you!" She pounce the unaware boy who was already putting on his father clothes. "No, no ,no, that will not do. Here wear this!"

A mumble scream was cover up by the carries pulling in. That was carrying Ciel's Aunt. His cries of help fell on deaf ears a Lizzy drag him outside.

"I'm not going outside in this!" he protest trying hi hardest to pull his arm out of her grasp.

"It's my game, so it's MY RULES!" His own words used against him... But that doesn't mean he has to go down without a fight. Kicking and screaming the whole way.. Even that didn't save him... Lizzy would have her way no matter what... Tied to his chair, dress up like a young lady...

"It's such a lovely afternoon, Mrs. Phantomhive, would you say?" she tried her best to sound just like her mother and auntie. When she recived no reply from Ciel, she continue on. "You look very cute in that pink dress, young Miss. It really bring out your eye color."

Again no reply, only glares come from the boy. "Oh Ciel, you're not playing along." she whined kicking her feet against the table. "You promise we could ply any game of my choice." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I don't remember saying anything about being dress like a girl!" he yelled at her. Trying to wiggle out of his chair. "Or agree to play a stupid girly game!"

"You're so mean, Ciel!" An ear shattering scream come from the garden, as the three women rushed over.

"Mother, I want to go home!" Lizzy cried out running over to her. "Ciel being mean to me!"

"She tied me to the chair. I would say she the one being mean." Ciel tried to defend himself. "Also she dress me like a girl, mother. Even after I told her not too." It felt like his words faded into the background since with every word he spoke, the louder Lizzy cried.

"I'm very sorry." Rachel spoke as she walked her guest toward the house but not before giving her son the look most children feared at that age. "I'll talk with you about this later, Ciel." was her last words before disappearing in the house to see her guest off.

Moment later she return with her younger sister right behind her, trying to keep a straight face. Seeing her beloved nephew dress up like this and letting himself he out smarted by his cousin. Was a little funny to her.

"Don't laugh at me Auntie. You're suppose to be on my side." He knew if he plays this right she would be his side.

"But my dear Ciel.. You look cuter then any girl your age in that." Not something he wanted to hear from her since his mother had to agree. "Better keep an eye on that, Rachel, or he might turn into a cross dressers in the future."

"And you'll be an old maid, Auntie!" she took that insult from him as she pinch his cheeks. "And you need a nap. So I'll be on my ways now."

His last lifeline slip through his little finger.. His last line of defense against the most scariest person in the world... His mother.

"Alright young man, bath.. then we will talk." He had a plan to save his self. Longer the bath takes the faster she might forget once his father return. But he was wrong...very wrong.

"Thank you, Tanaka, but I'll help him today." The young child sunk deeper into the tub. Hoping with all his heart, the drain will open up and swallow him whole...

"Ciel, what did I always tell you and did my best to teach you?" a firm tone remain in his mother voice.

"Um manners?' It was half of the answer she was looking for but not all of it.

"And what type of manner should have been used today?" His innocent eyes looked up at her as he shrugged his shoulder some. "Ciel, I want you to turn into a fine young man. I know she should of listen to your request and should not of tied you to the chair. But you should of known better then to say nasty things to her. Now think very hard of what I always told you."

Ciel sighed out as he lost this battle. "If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all."

to be continue... in part two.


	2. Chapter 2

This story will be broken into three parts.

Title: Part Two My Father always told me...

Song used: Candy from a stranger...

Characters: Vincent and Ciel Phantomhive.

Summary: Sometime it's better to always remember what your mother and father taught you at a young age, because you never know who you will run into.

Warning: No beta, sorry... if the grammar really crappy... I do not own the characters in use nor do I own the song... The characters will be OOC.

~A year later from part one. Ciel is nine~

"Father this way!" a nine year old Ciel let go of his father's hand as he rushed through the street of London, toward the new candy store that just open today..

A parent worst fear was in play now. A crowded street, heavy traffic, and his son just let go of his hand. Calling his name won't do any good with all the noise coming from the passer-byes.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Vincent called to his son who was still in his slight. But the boy paid him no attention. His eyes caught a glimpse of what his small heart desire the most...

Ciel knew the rules that his parents taught him since he was born. Always be plight, hold on to an adult hand while in a crowd or crossing the street, always say 'please' and 'thank you', but there was three rules he hasn't quite got. First one being.. holding on to an adult hands. Second one, don't talk to stranger...

His tips of his shoes hang slightly over the side walk, as he looked both ways as he thought about crossing.

"What's the matter child? Do you need a hand to hold on to?" A gentlemen a little younger then his father bent down to the child size. "Would you like to hold mine?" The sun reflected ever so gentle off the young man light red hair.

Ciel's eyes wonder back toward his father, then into the men lavender eyes. He knew he shouldn't but the faster he crossed this street. The fast he could enjoy all the sweets he could buy. Ciel smiled up at the stranger as he nodded, taking the white gloved hand that was offer. "Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, dear child. Here let me buy you a sweet." The man offer a lollipop before he leaving the candy store.

Ciel wonder through each row as his eyes grew bigger and bigger as every piece of candy had his name on it.

Before the head of the Phantomhive family could even say a single word to his son, he was hand a basket fill with sweets. With room for more. "Ciel, give me a good reason, why I should buy all of this for you after you broke your promise to your mother?" Vincent asked.

A fool could answer that one and yet the fool would lose every piece. But a clever child knew the answer... "That's not for me. All of those are for Mother." the cutest smile he could pull follow his reply.

"All of this?" His son only nodded as a reply. " And you know you won't eat a single piece until I say so." Another nod followed. "Alright, let's return to the town house."

Ciel's little plan was in play as they return to the carriage. "Oh... and Ciel, you'll be the one to tell your Mother what happen today." Those words shoot his plan dead... No matter what he said or tried to explain, or all the puppy dog eyes he pulled off. It did not save him.

"Ciel, these rules are for your safety. You must understand that. Not only did you run off on your own but you also follow someone we do not know." Rachel stop to catch a breath. "This city is not only filled up with good people but bad one as well. They will hurt you."

Ciel sat there on his chair looking at both his parent. "I'm sorry Mother and Father."

to be continue in part three.


	3. Chapter 3

This story will be broken into three parts.

Title: Part Three My Butler always told me...

Song used: Candy from a stranger...

Characters: Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastion Michaelis. (Not yaoi)

Summary: Sometime it's better to always remember what your mother and father taught you at a young age, because you never know who you will run into.

~ Two years later from Part two~

"Now Ciel, this is a prefect plan! Beside you were suck a cute little cross-dresser in the past. Playing those tea party game with Lizzy." His Auntie went on and on about this plan that just came to her.

"I wouldn't call being force to dress up then tied to a chair as a game." The twelve year old Earl reply, glaring at the outfit she picked out for him. "I refuse to wear that!"

"Now,now, my little nephew...Do as your Auntie says. And I'll make sure you'll get a big treat." Angelina would never admit this to anyone but she truly missis able to pitch those cheek again. "Beside how else are 'we' going to catch the man who been kidnapping young girls."

Ciel looked up at the only person who might be on his side... Sabastion. "I would suggest the light pink color dress to being out the young Lord eyes more." That sinister grin of his, the type you feel the need to slap off.

"I think you're right Sebastion! Now ribbons or bows?" Madam Red held up a sample of Ciel torture. As his faithful butler stood by his not to help him. Oh no far from it... "Lace or silk?"

While after Midnight everyone at the Manor could hear those two discussing the right outfit to catch the criminal.

"Good-morning, Ciel! It's time to woke up!" His dark curtain were rip open, casting the sunlight onto his sore eyes. "Dear, you look a mess..." she pause for a moment as Sabastion walked in. "Now it's time to get up and get dress."

"Does our contract cover removing of family members?" Ciel sighed out as his Auntie kept talking.

Sebastion only smiled at his master as he dress him in the outfit with the most votes from last evening fashion show. That Grell so proudly model himself.

"You see. I've always wanted a daughter. A charming girl, who looks wonderful in frilly dresses! So I picked out this one!"

The letter from his Queen only stated the street name where all the missing girl were last seen. A street filled with endless store and shop that could fill any female hearts.

Crowded sidewalks made Ciel's skin crawl as memories flash to the time. His blues eyes scanned the people faces as they push by him. "Excuse me, Miss." some passer-byes speaks. Other just tip their hats to him.

"Come on already." Ciel mummer to himself as he made his way back up the street to window shop once more. So many noise rung in his ears until a strange sound caught his attention. It was a tune of some sort but a song he does not know.

~_Excuse ma, but you're sick sweeter then a Hersey Kiss. Come, be my desert in this. I'll put my spoon in your dip.~_

His sore feet carried him to this corner shop filled with home made sweets. The man behind the counter looks so familiar to Ciel, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Good-afternoon, young Miss. Would you like to try a free sample?"

Ciel sweet tooth was screaming taste that small piece of chocolate. His clever eyes scan the shop for Sebastion. With his demon butler not in site and the risk of a boring lecture of ruining his supper tonight. Ciel had no choice but to take a bite. With a few more just to get the flavor right...

The men with red hair and lavender eyes only smiled as he started to play the music box. Slowly turning the handle causing that stranger tune once again.

~_You don't need to sugar coat it. I got it and you know i_t._ All of the piece with it. Candy from a stranger, shorty have a bite I will fill you appetite.~_

The tune kept playing in Ciel's mind even after the music stop. That's when Ciel's body itself stop moving on his will.

"Then I thought what a lovely doll you would make. Such soft skin you have." A scent of sawdust and chocolate overwhelmed Ciel sense. "Those eyes were so blue back then."

The young Lord wanted to slap this man hand away. He desperately tried to force his arms to move as well as any other body part that might register...but nothing happen...nothing moved. Not even his eyes.

"I think I was a real man once.. I believe my master calls me Drocell Keinz."

Ciel couldn't explain what was happening to him but his body was moving on it's own. Every time Drocell played a note on the music box, one of his limbs moved on it's own accord. As if he was a puppet on strings.

"My master always likes it when I bring him a new doll." Drocell spoke as painted Ciel's lips red. "He never had a boy so young be a doll."

Ciel vision started to fade as he finally last control of his eyes lids. The last thing he could make out was black feathers falling like snow around them...

~_Bet you never tried it, and I guarantee you'll like it. And I know you can't resist, so don't fight it~_

The Queen's watchdog groaned as he woke in his room with his one hell of a butler smirking over him. "What are you looking at Sebastion!" the young Lord spat out.

"Didn't your mother ever tell... Never take candy from a stranger."

"Bastard!"

The end


End file.
